


Jump In

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby boy Chris, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Ex Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Hyung Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slapping, Smoking, Smut, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Woojin didn't anticipate this. He didn't anticipate going out on a Friday night with Minho, only to be left half an hour later because Minho found a hot guy to fuck. He didn't anticipate sitting around, nursing a cold one, alone for half an hour before spotting his ex a few tables away, sitting at the bar.





	Jump In

**Author's Note:**

> I love how the only thing I write is smut yet I always have a hard time writing it. Also, I still haven't finished my report cause I was writing this. Happy new year my dudes.

     Woojin didn't anticipate this. He didn't anticipate going out on a Friday night with Minho, only to be left half an hour later because Minho found a hot guy to fuck. He didn't anticipate sitting around, nursing a cold one, alone for half an hour before spotting his ex a few tables away, sitting at the bar.

     Chris. An ex in a way. He'd liked to have said 'it's complicated' but it was as simple as saying, Chris and him used to be friends with benefits. Woojin unfortunately caught feelings for Chris and Chris didn't like that. So they stopped a few months back.

     Woojin knew he wasn't the only one Chris fucked around with at the time. He was just the one he fucked around with the most. Plus they hung out outside of the bedroom. That made Woojin feel special, but supposedly he had misread Chris and ended up ruining it all.

     He remembered how Chris acted. Always as a leader. Always a model for others. It was funny seeing how others saw him, when Woojin knew him as something else. When their relationship first started, they were both high school students.

     Chris was a model student, top of the class, top of the grade. He was their grade rep and participated in many activities which required putting up his good boy front.

     But everything changed when Chris was alone with Woojin, he was someone different entirely. He was not the top of anything, nor was he a figure of any sort of power. Instead, he would melt in Woojin's hands, submitting to his every word, every touch.

     Chris unraveled when they were alone, letting Woojin do whatever he wanted. He wanted to be used, at his disposal, to be dominated and overpowered. But he would never let anyone else know that.

     Woojin watched as Chris tipped his bottle back and winked. At who? Woojin didn't know, however a tall man approached Chris only moments later, acting as if he were best friends with Chris. Woojin hummed to himself and took a drink to down the truth of Chris moving on.

     Unfortunately, he had drank the whole bottle before he knew it, forcing him to have to walk up to the bar to order another. The thought of coming even that close to Chris made him feel a bit anxious, however he swallowed the feeling of unrest and stood up, making his way over and leaning on the bar.

     He ordered his drink and perhaps he was too loud because he had caught the eye of the specific person he was trying to avoid. He sighed quietly to himself and kept his eyes averted, until he heard Chris' voice loudly, but not directed at him say something weird as he was walking away with his drink.

     "I was thinking all this fucking around is getting tiring. I need to settle down." Woojin almost laughed. The thought of Chris being pinned down in a relationship was so funny to him. It just wasn't possible.

     Woojin decided to stay, sitting at the bar behind a few people but close enough to hear and see. The man next to Chris chuckled and moved his hand up to cup Chris' face. He pushed back the blondes hair and shook his head with a smirk. The next few sentences uttered made Woojin's blood boil.

     "You were a good fuck, Channie, but that's all you were good for." The man laughed. Woojin's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, putting his drink down. He saw tears well at Chris' wide eyes. Chris was silent for a second as Woojin made his way over.

     "That's all I was?" Chris asked, his lip trembling. "A "good fuck", are you kidding me?"

     "Don't flatter yourself, you were only good at the time-" before the man could finish his sentence, a fist flew into his face. Chris turned his head to see who it was. Woojin held his fist in his hand, shaking it from the pain. The other man stood there, nose bleeding.

     "You're such a shit head!" Woojin shouted. Staff rushed over to grab him and restrain him quickly. "You never deserved anything Chris gave you and you never will!" Woojin shoved his way out of the grasp of the staff.

     "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of the staff told both Chris and Woojin. Woojin sighed and looked at Chris before turning around and heading out.

     He stood at the side of the road, outside the bar and sighed, looking down at his phone. Minho was supposed to be his ride home, but Minho was probably too busy riding something else. So he decided to call a cab.

     He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Chris. The curly haired boy looked down and let out a large breath. He slowly approached Woojin who had turned back around and sat down on a railing. They sat in silence, watching the cars pass by on the street.

     "I thought you didn't smoke anymore." Chris said, watching Woojin struggle to light the cigarette as it hung from his lips. Woojin just hummed as he flicked his lighter.

     "Well, why should you care?" Woojin snapped. The wind blew the fire of the lighter away and Woojin huffed. Chris chuckled and took the cigarette from Woojin, placing it in his lips. He lit the cigarette, took a drag and handed it back to Woojin who handed him a separate cigarette so he could do the same thing.

     Woojin's eyes wandered and he looked around, trying to avoid Chris' eyes. He felt awkward. After all he had just said, how could he not? He simply confirmed his own fears that he wasn't yet over Chris. He stayed silent, only listening to the sound of the wind, their breaths and smelling the bitter scent of tobacco and nicotine.

     The cigarette burned to its halfway point when Woojin decided to suck it up and say something to finally clear the silence.

     "Hey... sorry for getting us kicked out. I just heard what he said and I-" Woojin was cut off by a familiar pair of lips crashing against his. His eyes widened and he stared at Chris' closed ones, his breath hitching. The blonde kissed him the way he remembered, the way they used to. So passionately and full of fire, hungry as if touch starved for centuries.

     "Don't say anything." Chris said against Woojin's lips, dropping the cigarettes from both of their hands. Woojin slowly closed his eyes and went along with it, missing the feeling of Chris' velvety, plump lips. He kissed back a bit more aggressively, letting his hands wander to Chris' waist where he held him tightly. Chris grabbed the back of Woojin's head, grabbing his hair in one hand and letting the other one slide onto the back of Woojin's neck.

     Slowly, Chris pulled away, lips glossy and red. He looked at Woojin as their chreks both began to heat up. Woojin wiped his lips and looked away, huffing.

     "I lied to you." Chris said. Woojin looked at him, confused. Chris looked Woojin in the eyes. "I told you I didn't want more because... because I was scared." He told him.

     "So-"

     "So I lied about not wanting to be in a relationship with you." The blonde sighed. Woojin's eyes widened.

     "I- that hurt me, Chris." Woojin said. Chris looked down.

     "I know. And I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I was just scared."

     "Scared of what?" Woojin snapped.

     "I'm not good with relationships. I... I'm apparently clingy and annoying and I didn't wanna do that to you." Chris explained. Woojin frowned and looked away.

     "Did Nayeon tell you that?" Woojin scoffed. Chris opened his mouth to protest, but instead just let out a shaky breath of defeat. Nayeon was Chris' ex. The two really weren't a good match and their relationship ended in a fight. Chris was absolutely heart broken afterwards. "She did, didn't she?" Chris nodded silently. A car rolled up into the parking lot. "Well I'm not Nayeon..." Woojin said. "And my cab is here, so decide on whether or not you'd like to join me or sulk in this parking lot tonight."

     Woojin stood up and gave a wink to Chris. Chris looked a but confused as Woojin walked away, however, he stood up and followed the other man into the cab. Woojin ordered the driver to blast the radio as he pushed Chris over in the back, attacking his lips.

     Chris gave into him, arms wrapping around Woojin's waist as Woojin's hands moved up and down his body. Chris gasped when his cold hand slipped under his shirt, moving up and down his side.

     "Ah, hyung-" Woojin pulled away and placed a finger on Chris' lips, shushing him. Chris' eyes fluttered shut and Woojin once again attacked his lips, this time a bit more gentle. Chris moaned quietly into his mouth, becoming more needy as he lifted his hips. Woojin pulled away and shook his head.

     "No, not here, baby." He said. Chris nodded and gave a small apology. The rest of the drive was filled with Woojin marking his neck and squeezing his thighs hard enough to leave a mark for tomorrow morning.

     When they got to Woojin's place, Woojin pushed Chris against the wall of the entrance, once again connecting their lips. He grabbed Chris' legs, picking him up and holding him as he walked them to the bedroom.

     "Ah, hyung, I need you." Chris said, pulling away for a split second. Woojin smirked, grabbing his backside with one hand and squeezing tightly, causing Chris to let out a squeal of surprise.

     "What do good boys say?" Woojin asked, his voice a bit deeper than usual. Chris' stomach flipped and his eyes sparkled.

     "Please, hyung?" He asked sweetly. Woojin let out a breathy chuckle.

     "Good boy." He said, dropping Chris down on his bed. "What do you want hyung to do for you tonight, baby?" Woojin asked. Chris' eyes went glossy and his cheeks went pink.

     "Can hyung be gentle tonight, please?" He asked softly. "Just love me; no ropes or blindfolds, just you." He said. Woojin nodded and kissed his forehead.

     "You know what to do, Channie." Woojin told him. Chris nodded and sat up as he began to take off his clothes. When he was in just his boxers, he sat obediently waiting for Woojin.

     "Hyungie, I'm ready." Chris said. Woojin shushed him as he looked through his drawers, tossing a small bottle of lube to him.

     "Prep yourself." He said. Chris' cheeks flushed even more red.

     "Hyung... I..." He started. Woojin looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Chris turned around and slipped his boxers down. Woojin's eyes widened at the sight of a plug.

     "I see." Woojin said, smirking. "Do you think you're ready for hyung, then?" He asked. Chris turned back around with an unsure look on his face.

     "Y-yes, please, hyung, I need it." Chris said, almost jumping up and down.

     "Then turn around." Woojin said as he rolled on a condom. Chris shook his head.

     "But I wanna see hyung's face." He pouted. Woojin smiled and pushed him down onto his back.

     "I suppose you can this once." He said. He connected their lips as he played with the end of the plug to pull it out. Woojin coated a hand with lube, prepping Chris and stretching the boy to size. Chris moaned quietly, his back arching as Woojin kissed down his body.

     When Chris was ready, Woojin thrusted in slowly, letting Chris get used to him. However, Chris moved for him, thrusting his own hips front and back on Woojin's cock. Woojin slapped the latter's thigh, making him stop.

     "Be a good boy for hyung." Woojin scolded. Chris, now pouting like a puppy, nodded and whined.

     "I'm sorry, hyung." He said in a breathy voice. Woojin smirked and began thrusting.

     "Good." He said as he pushed in roughly. Chris let out a muffled moan, covering his mouth with his hand. "I wanna hear you, baby boy." Woojin said, thrusting harder. Chris nodded and let out little gasps and moans for Woojin.

     "Ah, hyung, it's so good, I missed your cock." He whined. Woojin moved in closer, kissing down Chris' neck.

     "Of course you did." Woojin said. "Now be a good little cockslut and come for hyung." It was as it he had a button and with one tap of that button, Chris was coming, moaning out Woojin's name.

     "Hyung's cock is the best!" Chris moaned as Woojin fucked him through his orgasm. "Please, please, please, hyung. Come inside, please." Chris begged. Woojin kissed his forehead and grabbed Chris' member, pumping it at the speed he thrusted in and out. "T-too much, hyung!"

     "Don't worry, sweetie, hyung will come inside." Woojin reassured. Tears welled at Chris' eyes at the overstimulation and he began moaning louder.

     "Please, come already! I can't take this!" Chris screamed as he came a second time. Woojin finally finished, letting himself out inside of the blonde boy.

     Chris gasped when Woojin pulled away, his come spilling from Chris' hole. Woojin grinned at the mess he had made of the blonde, letting out a low hum as he watched Chris panting and gasping.

     "Fuck." Chris said, still out of breath. Woojin grabbed Chris' arm, helping him up. Chris winced as he sat up. "I forgot you get rough. It hurts so good." He said, letting out a breathy chuckle.

     "I can't help it, you like it rough." Woojin told him. He picked Chris up, helping him into the bathroom where he washed him up and layed kisses all over his body, making sure to kiss the handprints he left. When they were done, Chris out on an oversized sweater and sat down in Woojin's kitchen.

     "Do you want a drink?" Woojin asked as he opened up the fridge.

     "Please." Chris said. Woojin handed him a hard cider, knowing he liked the sweeter drinks. Chris had it halfway downed in about a second and Woojin laughed, sitting down in front of the boy.

     "Looks like you've got a bit of stress on your plate." Chris huffed and smiled.

     "You could say a bit." He chuckled. Woojin tilted his head and hummed.

     "What's up?" Woojin asked him. Chris sat back in his seat and sighed.

     "I just... Wanna know why you defended me at the bar." Chris said. Woojin laughed as if it were obvious, rolling his eyes.

     "You know damn well why I defended you, Chris." Woojin said. Chris still seemed confused. "Take a wild guess."

     "Because you..." Woojin waited for him to continue, but finished the sentence when Chris couldn't.

     "Because I'm in fucking love with you." Woojin said. Chris let a smile creep onto his face and he took a drink.

     "I never got to properly tell you my feelings because I was so scared." Chris said. He looked down at his lap. "I love you too. And I never meant to hurt you." Woojin leaned in, pushing back Chris' hair.

     "I know you didn't." He said. "I won't blame you for being scared. Love is a scary thing. But sometimes you just have to say fuck it, close your eyes, and jump into it. If you don't, you won't ever find love." Woojin told him. Chris nodded. "So, do you wanna jump in?"

     "Yes." Chris said, closing his eyes. Woojin sealed their lips with a gentle kiss, their lips lightly playing together as if consoling each other for the earlier, rougher kisses.

     "I love you, Chris." Woojin whispered against his lips.

     "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
